Dark One Returns
by evilRegalheart
Summary: What if the events of "The Outsider" had gone down differently? Everything had been going perfectly for Rumpelstiltskin. He had just been reunited with his true love and he was finally setting out to search for his long lost son, but then the events at the town outskirts changed the lives of the Storybrooke in ways they would never dream of. Teaser written by ChippedCup007
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note***

* * *

**Hello everyone.**

** I hope all you Once Upon a Timers like this story. **

**I dedicate it to my lil Sis Chippedcup007 who has always encouraged me. Thanks girly!**

****Thanks and enjoy I love reviews and comments so type away:)****

* * *

****Okay so just a disclaimer****

**1\. I do not own any of the characters except Andi and Chippedcup007 owns the thief.**

**2\. This story will contain graphic and violent moments. You are thusly warned. If you don't like this kind of stuff...well that's fine, but I don't want to hear any negative about that.**

**3.I do not own the dialogue in this chapter. It is taken from the episode**

* * *

**"Because no one can ever, **_**ever**_ **love me!" ~ Rumplestiltskin**

Belle was hurt. That was all Mr. Gold could think about. He held her close in the middle of the street while the ambulance came barreling down the empty street. He had been too worried and shaken to try any magic to save her. He feared anything he might try run the risk of hurting her further. He was panicked, for possibly the first time in his whole life. He had lost Belle twice already, was he to lose her again?

The past moments had changed the course of their future rapidly. There they were at the town line, separated by a red mark of spray paint, saying their goodbyes. Mr. Gold setting off to New York to find his son, Baelfire and Belle staying in Storybrooke.

"**Oh, Belle," **sighed Mr. Gold clutching his beloved's hand," **I so wish you were coming with me." **He looked at her, his eyes full of sadness.

"**As do I," **replied Belle softly,"**but It doesn't matter," **she countered with a hopeful smile.

"**And why not?" **asked Gold, slightly confused.

"**Because you'll find him." **Smiling at the bittersweet moment she continued, "**and, when you do, I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."**

They reached across the line to hug, when a loud bang echoed through the forest. Mr. Gold felt Belle's body become heavy as she uttered a surprised gasp. He struggled to hold her as she collapsed across the town line, causing the magic of the new curse to surge through her. Mr. Gold watched helplessly, unable to stop it. Behind them, Killian "Hook" Jones stood pointing a smoking silver pistol in their direction. His face full of hatred and malice.

"**I wouldn't count on it," **threatened Hook venomously.

"**Belle?! Belle? Belle!" **cried Mr. Gold desperately, trying to help her as he lowered her to the ground gently. His eyes were full of worry as he caught the confused look on her face. He held her close, even as she struggled to get away from him, wincing in pain.

"**W-Who's Belle?" **she stammered.

Mr. Gold's hands shook as he stared at the blood, her blood, on them. He search desperately, his brain scrambling to try and come up with a way to restore her memories. He knelt feebly as he looked at her unable to do anything. "**Oh, no. No, no, no, no…" **he muttered sadly.

Hook, who had remained silent and steadfast spoke. "**Oh, fear not," **he sneered," **I'm sure she'll live. She'll just have no idea who you are."**

Mr. Gold looked up frantically at the pirate, his face full of hurt. He choked back sobs as he stared at his dearest Belle, who continued to shake in pain. "**What you've done cannot be undone!" **he exclaimed, his voice breaking. His hands drifted over her face as he could think of only his beloved and how he could do nothing.

"**Well, now you finally know how it feels!" **yelled Captain Hook, knowing is life's mission of revenge became a reality. Mr. Gold looked at him, acknowledging him for the first time since the shot rang out. His face contorted from on of pure hurt and worry to one of utter rage. "**Well, go ahead, crocodile. Do your worst!" **goaded the pirate, stretching his arms out in an open invitation. He had avenged Milah, so there was nothing left for him.

Mr. Gold picked up a now unconscious Belle and laid her gently down back over the town line, back into Storybrooke. Straightening himself up he turned his attention to the pirate. Gold looked at him with hateful eyes, "**Oh, I intend to."**

Mr. Gold raised his hand, a swirling orb of orange fire floating above his palm. Captain Hook merely smirked, his eyes devoid of fear or emotion accepting his fate. Gold went to throw the ball of flames towards the expecting pirate when their dark scene was thrown into white illumination as a horn broke the silence. A silver impala barreled down the road towards the fairy-tale characters. Mr. Gold, spun around and saw the danger immediately. He quickly ducked and rolled, pulling Belle out of harms way. The pirate, whose eyes had been closed until he heard the horn, was not so lucky. He was given no time to evade the oncoming car. It hit him dead on, causing the pirate to roll up the windshield before falling into a crumpled heap on the side of the road, unconscious.

The car, completely out of control, swerved down the road. Mr. Gold, knowing what damage an outsider could cause, waved a hand at the car. After a second it was enveloped in purple smoke. The dense cloud drifted back over the town line before disappearing. The car was left in it's place, still speeding down the road; though now it was heading away from town. With a quick jerk of his hand, the car was yanked to the right and smashed into a cluster of trees. Everything was still for a matter of seconds before the car burst into white hot flames. After that moment, everything was a bit of a blur until the ambulance showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note***

* * *

**Well this story is slowly getting momentum and I hope it's followers continue to grow.**

**Thanks for the support and encouragement and I hope I did this part justice.**

**Thanks and Enjoy! I love reviews and comments so type away :) **

* * *

**"And all you'll have left is an empty heart and a chipped cup." ~Belle**

_Everything was still for a matter of seconds before the car burst into white hot flames. After that moment, everything was a bit of a blur until the ambulance showed up._

He remembered Emma, Mary Margaret, and David showing up in the squad car. Emma checked on Hook, while the others came to Mr. Gold's side to see if they could help. He brushed them off still shaken as he clutched her close. He heard Emma call for an ambulance, before she too joined Mr. Gold's side. She put pressure on the bleeding wound and barked orders at the royal couple. He remembered Emma asking him what happened and him being unable to answer. The next thing he heard was the screeching of sirens and the flashing lights of the ambulance.

Doctor Whale met them at the hospital and quickly began to work on her gunshot wound. He had to have two orderlies hold Mr. Gold back who was determined to follow Belle into surgery. Mr. Gold couldn't even think of a suitable revenge on Captain Hook who lay in a recovery room unconscious. He was too concerned for his dearest Belle. He had felt so helpless as he paced the waiting room. Ruby joined them moments later, she angrily stalked towards Mr. Gold.

"**What did you do?" **she hissed, concerned for her friend. "**I always knew no good would come of her love for you."**

Mr. Gold stood shell-shocked as David held Ruby back, trying to explain what happened. Gold turned his back to the group. David had just managed to calm down the upset wolf when Dr. Whale came into the waiting room. He looked tired and worn out. His hands were clasped around a chart clipboard as he met the face of each person in the room. Mr. Gold stepped forward, his cane clicking on the tile floor.

Belle was in a coma. Not the peaceful kind, either, but the life threatening doctor induced kind. She had gone into heart failure from blood loss after she had been shot. Dr. Whale explained that a medically induced coma would be the only way to give her a chance at life. She would stay in the coma until her body was strong enough for surgery. She would need several procedures to repair the damage done to her body internally.

Mr. Gold clutched the top of his cane for support, his mind as blank as his face. After Dr. Whale left to continue his rounds, the man went in search of the vending machine. His throat felt like a desert from his nerves. Slipping a few coins into the slot, he pressed the button for a bottled water. A few moments passed and nothing happened. Mr. Gold smacked his hand against the front panel of the glowing machine. Still nothing happened. He growled low before repeatedly slamming his fist against the non-compliant machine.

Soon his hand was flushed red and the cheap machine was slowly forming a dent where skin met thin metal. It was David Nolan who came to check on the man.

"**Gold? Having problems?" **he asked a bit guarded.

"**The machine's broke. Just trying to get a bloody water," **replied Gold sourly.

David knew this had nothing to do with the water, but before he could try to reassure the pawnbroker several orderlies raced by them. The stern nurse was among them pushing what appeared to be a crash cart. Mr. Gold saw them round the corner towards Belle's recovery room. He took off after them, moving as fast as his feet and cane would let him. David was right behind them.

Through the room window, they could see the whole tragedy unfold. The nurses, joined by Dr. Whale, cluttered around the bed. The alarms of the machines mingling with the frantic medical jargon as the doctor worked his hardest to save Belle. One of the nurse's aid, a young girl by the name of Andi, came to the window and pulled the drapes shut.

Mr. Gold didn't budge from his spot as he stared blankly at the now hidden room. Soon the alarms disappeared and the door opened. The nurses filed out of the room, avoiding the dealer's questioning gaze. Dr. Whale was the last to exit the room, pulling the door shut behind him. He took a deep breath and approached Mr. Gold.

**"Well how is she?"** he asked almost silently. His hand shook as he gripped the cane in his fist.

Dr. Whale's eyes shifted to David before returning to the man. **"Mr. Gold I...There was severe internal bleeding...she suffered an aneurysm...Mr. Gold...I-I'm sorry...she's dead." **Dr. Whale did his best to remain the collective doctor he always was, but his nerves were catching him off balance.

With those words, Mr. Gold's world came crashing down.


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note***

* * *

**I say it again: I Do not own any of the characters from Once Upon a Time.**

**What do you do when the love of your life; your happy ending dies?**

**Go kill some random stranger.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ChippedCup007 who created the thief for me.**

**Enter Bad Rumple!**

* * *

Mr. Gold stared at the doctor. **"You're sorry?" **he hissed, his grip tightening on his cane. **"You're sorry. Belle is dead and all you can say is I'm sorry? What kind of doctor are you... "** he spat venomously. Dr. Whale took a nervous step back as David Nolan stepped between them anticipating a hazardous situation. The doctor, loosing all nerve, bolted from the lobby. Mr. Gold, ready to pursue him, was stopped by a tug on his arm. Spinning around angrily his hand lurched out, slapping the face of none other than Mary Margaret.

"**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" **he yelled violently, his anger and hurt boiling over.

"**GOLD, GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" **snapped David, moving to protect his wife as she touched her now red cheek. She looked at the dealer with sad sympathetic eyes as her husband pushed her backwards slightly.

Slowly she took a small breath. "**I am truly sorry for you, Gold. Bell was a good friend and ally to us. If there is anything-"**

"**SHUT UP!"**

"**BUT GOLD I-"**

"**SHUT UP I SAID!" **hissed the grieving man pushing past them. He wanted no sympathy, he wanted revenge and he would have it one way or another. He stormed away from the group as they looked on shooting shocked and pitying glances in his direction.

He walked down the halls a new sense of rage rolling though his body. It was worse than anything he had ever been or felt. It was that power that he had once warned his former student Zelina about. The kind that threw you into a blinded fit of rage. Smiling impishly as his cane clacked on the hospital tile. The noise of the hospital was overwhelming to the man, who currently had horrid thoughts running through his mind. The hospital doors slid effortlessly open and closed silently aftered he had passed though. He paused for a moment, inhaling deeply. As he exhaled the deafening sound of glass shattering filled the air. Panicked screams and yelling rose up mixin into the fray. Gold smirked as his eyes flashed a deep amber color as he walked away to the parking lot.

Just as he was heading to his car, an unfortunate man was up to no good. He was in his late twenties and a thief by trade. He was wanted in the town for several store breakins and was on the run now. Needing a car, he had pegged an old black and silver cadillac as his escape vehicle. He had just slipped a metal paper thin rod into the door frame. He was finagling it when the sound of walking ame to his ears. SPinning around wide eyed he stared into the face of the pawnbroker. "**M-M-Mr. Gold!?" **he stammered in a deep voice, his hands trembling.

"**You picked the wrong car," **hissed Mr. Gold gripping his cane tightly.

"**Mr. Gold...I-I-I can explain," **said the thief, trying to talk his way out of the situation.

Gold rolled his eyes, "**I am in no mood for an explanation, you rat."**

"**W-What are you going to d-d-do to me?"**

"**I'm going to kill you," **explained Gold simply, his rage building.

Up went the black lacquered cane and down went the thief. The thief put his hands up in a pitiful attempt at defense as he saw the cane come slicing towards him. A loud crack followed by a wail of pain and the thief was down on the ground clutching his right arm. Mr. Gold had hit the thief with the cane so hard, he broke the man's arm. It was not enough. He brought the cane up and struck down repeatedly. The thief tried to crawl away, but it was no use. He was pinned against the car as Mr. Gold struck him again.

Hitting him with an inhuman force, the pawnbroker growled as he watched the cane smack repeatedly against the man's head. Gold handle met red flesh until blood could be seen forming from a now cracked skull. The thief whimpered and flinched with each hit. Mr. Gold, ignoring his pleas, continued to bash his head and face in until it was unrecognizable. After another moment the man was dead on the ground in a pile of his own blood. Gold looked at his cane, breathing heavily. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped off his cane's handle. He tossed the hankie over the man's crumple broken body and stepped over the thief. Getting into his car, he started it roughly grinding the starter before peeling out of the parking lot as several people looked his way.


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note***

* * *

**I say it again: I Do not own any of the characters from Once Upon a Time.**

**Here comes the breakdown before the storm.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Aurorawithatwist** **who was desperate to get Belle back. **

**I can't resurrect the dead, but I can create moments with her. I hope this helps!**

* * *

Mr. Gold gripped the leather steering wheel tightly as he pulled into the parking lot of his pawn shop. Slamming the door, he entered his shop eyes red and watery. He limped towards his back room when he almost tripped over one of the beaten up oriental rugs that littered his shop. Catching his balance, he ball his hand into a fist. He howled in anguish as he raised his cane and took his anger and hurt onto the glass display cases. anger flowed through him as glass smashed and and wood splintered.

As he made his way around the shop, smashing everything in his place, he caught a glimpse of the chipped cup teetering on the a shelf. Each hit made it vibrate closer to the edge. Breathing heavily at the exertion, he limped towards the cup. Plucking it gingerly off the shelf, he held it close to his chest. It was if the small china teacup was a key to his heart. Fresh tears fell down his face as he stared at the cup. He slid to the ground, his knees close to his chest, and continued to weep for his lost love. _**If he had never went after Milah,**_ he thought,_**she would still be alive. **_Guilt, anger, hurt, and heartbreak overwhelmed him as he thought only of her.

It was a half an hour before Mr. Gold had stopped crying. He slowly stood, still clutching the cup in his hand. He made his way to the back room, where he kept his personal effects. Stepping over to his desk, he moved some papers and brushed away some of the dust. He smiled slightly at a memory of Belle not too long after the curse had broke as he set the cup down in the empty spot.

_Belle had gotten everything sorted with her father and had been working at the library for a week. She had come to Gold's shop after the library closed, meeting him for a burger at Granny's Diner. Gold had been at his desk absorbed by the old charms book he was translating. Belle smiled as she saw him midst the dust and papers. Mr. Gold, so organized on the outside, never took the time to straighten. Belle sighed and grabbed a feather duster off the high shelf. She began to dust the shelves as Mr. Gold read. After a moment, he noticed her actions and smile. "Belle," he had said," you don't have to do that." Belle smiled and laughed one of her twinkling laughs. "I know Rumple, but I don't mind," she had replied," but I still refuse to skin the children you hunt," she joked referring to the first time they meant._

Mr. Gold smile faded as he stared at the cup. He raised his hand, casting it over his personal treasure. Magic flowed from hand forming a protective seal around it. Satisfied at his handiwork, his face hardened as he glared at the door. They would pay for what the did to Belle. They would all pay. He Went to his safe, unlocking the blood lock and opened the door. There in the center of the safe was the Dark One's dagger. His anger building, He reached in and grabbed the hilt, pulling it out of the box. He smirked impishly as the steel glinted in the dim light of the shop. _**Yes,**_he thought, _**they would all pay for Belle's death.**_


	5. Chapter 5

*Author's Note*

Sorry for the delay folks, it's been hectic around here but I return bearing the gift of a new chapter.

Thanks for all the feedback and feel free to message me.

I say it again: I Do not own any of the characters from Once Upon a Time.

And now... the storm begins. You all are going to hate me...but you've been warned.

This chapter is dedicated to Erishkagel who encouraged Rumple to use his cane more.

Rumpelstiltskin walked out the shop door, dagger in hand. Amber eyes narrowed as he bared his rotten teeth in a rather vicious grin. Glaring at his scaly figure in the mirror, he let out a hiss. It was hard to see himself like this after spending so long fighting it. In the next instant, his cane crashed into the window shattering it to bits. Glass littered the sidewalk as Rumpelstiltskin turned away. Along the street several business owners were opening their doors to see what the noise was. Upon seeing the Dark One they, for the most part, retreated and prayed they would avoid his wrath.

As Rumpelstiltskin walked down the street, he was pleased to see his way was clear. Though not for long. A lowly figure approached. He wore simple clothes and the long sword in his hand seemed out of place. It was David Nolan, or Prince Charming, which ever people felt like calling him. To Rumpelstiltskin he was no more than a nuisance. A pea brained idiot who threw himself into danger without ever thinking of the consequences. The grip on his cane tightened as he watched the prince.

"Gold?" hollered the prince from a distance. "This isn't you. Think about it, is this what Belle would want?" he asked trying to reason with the man behind the monster.

"Ahhh but there's the problem. Belle isn't here is she?" hissed the Dark One appearing behind David in a swirl of purple smoke. He thrust out his arms, pushing the prince away with a wave of misty aura. Grunting, David lurched forward tucking into tight roll before popping up, his face shocked but resolved. "Gold Stop. Belle's death is a terrible tragedy. We all mourn her loss, but that is no reason to turn your back on everything she wanted you to be. She saw beyond the monster everyone else saw." Rumplestiltskin's anger flared as he let the prince talk on, to no avail. Hissing at his last comment, he clutched his cane tightly. With a loud clang, lacquered wood met steel midair. Mr. Gold hissed as David pushed back against him. This was nothing for the imp, who liked to play with his food before eating it. Charming knew he was no match for the Dark One, but that would not stop him from protecting the town.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed impishly as he used his cane like a sword to parry each of the prince's weak blows. "You've lost your touch," he goaded gleefully as the prince grunted, already showing signs of fatigue. "Twenty-eight years in a Dark Curse will do that to a person," he gasped as his sword was tossed away by a nimble move from the imp. Turning his back for a split second to retrieve his weapon, he spun around to face his attacker. What he was met with, however, was Mary Margaret smiling at him. David was shocked, not lowering his guard as he spoke. "Snow? Where did Gold go?" he asked worriedly. Snow shrugged her shoulders, "vanished in a puff of smoke. Off to terrorize someone else no doubt." Charming frowned as he glanced around on high alert. Snow grabbed his hand. "It's okay David, he's gone for now," she said reassuring her husband, "I'm just glad you are safe." She pulled David into a tight hug. Lowering his sword, he heaved a sigh of relief and hugged her back.

Only when he heard a voice call his name did he realized something was wrong. It was Snow calling to him, but not from the person he was hugging. This voice came from behind him and it sounded frantic. David turned his head to see Mary Margaret, Emma, and Regina running towards him. They looked worried, save for Regina who had a glowing ball of orange fire at the ready a look of cool determination on her face. "Snow," murmured David confused, but it was too late.

There was no hero's speech, no acceptance of death, no professions of love. Just the end. It came swift for David Nolan, who never had a chance to escape the imposter's tight grasp. As he had turned to see his wife and daughter, he felt two cold hands wrap around his head. Time seemed to slow for the prince as he felt his head twist violently to the right and felt no more. In reality, it took a matter of seconds for Rumpelstiltskin to twist the prince's neck, killing him instantly. The sword fell first, followed by the lifeless body as the Dark One bared his rotten teeth at the three women gleefully. "One down," he hissed.

*Author's Note*

*Braces for onslaught of angry messages*

Okay fans of Snowing...please don't die. And uh don't hate me...yeah.

This is only the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's Note***

**As my previous chapters state, I do not own the characters of OUAT**

**Thanks for following and...ahem... enjoy?**

* * *

"Charming!" The wail from Mary Margaret was enough to shatter anyone's heart. Rumplestiltskin watched as she tried to run to her beloved prince, only to be scooped back by a strong arm around her waist. Emma clutched her mother, tightly holding her back. "Mary Margaret, stop!" Snow sobbed as she struggled to get David, "Emma let me go!" Emma turned her mother away, holding her protectively. "I can't. It's too dangerous. Regina do something!" she yelled on the verge of tears herself. Rumplestiltskin let out a high wicked laugh, "oh yes Regina. Go on, challenge your teacher." Regina faltered, taking a step back. The sight of David layin in a crumpled pile at the Dark One's feet was a sight the Evil Queen thought she would never see. Idiotic and brash though he may be, Prince Charming was a survivor.

Turnig to glance at Emma and Mary Margaret, she saw what her own revenge would have tasted like. It was bitter and hard to watch Emma comfort the mother she just found out she had, but that paled in comparison to the sight of Snow White loosing her other half, her soulmate. The imp continued to laugh as he began to advance on the three women. "Snow White cries and Charming dies, the golden duo is done. Snow White cr-" he chanted happily. "You've gine mad," gasped Regina. Emma yelled her name as she started to loose her hold in her mother. The mayor blinked as the fireball extinguished and she panicked. "Hang on!" she yelled as her hand went up and the Dark One pounced.

The next instant the three of them vanished in a puff of purple smoke, leaving Rumplestiltskin in the road. He howled angrily as he glanced around for a new target. Seeing no one, he waved himself away, ending up at the pier. Ruby happened to be there, seeking solace from the gentle waves as she mourned her friend, Belle's passing. She didn't hear Rumplestiltskin's silent apparition. He watched her for a few moments as she sniffled and wiped away a few tears. A small memory of Belle washed over him.

She was staying at the inn per Ruby's suggestion. He had stepped into the diner tk collect Granny's rent, when he saw her. She was sitting at the booth, chatting with Ruby. She seemed happy as her friend showed her some of the more mouthwatering items on the menu. Gold couldn't help but smile at her light laugh, knowing she was finding her way to happiness.

Coming back to himself, he was about to leave, letting her alone when the board beneath he foot cracked. Ruby jumpand and spun around. She was not even phased by Rumplestiltskin's scaely form. Her eyes narrowing in anger, the glowed a golden silver. "This.. this is your fault," she hissed.


	7. Chapter 7

*Author's Note*

* * *

Okay so here it is, the next chapter.

I am seriously not trying to play favorites with the characters. *sigh* I'm evil.

Anywho... comments welcome.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin's eyes narrowed as he watched the girl. Night had started to fall and Ruby's eyes glowed with hatred. "My fault?" hissed the Dark One, "my fault?" "Yes," she growled, "if you hadn't had a running feud with that pirate, Belle would be alive and safe. Your whole relationship brought her nothing but pain and heartbreak. Time and time again you proved you were no better than a monster. Now she is deaf, because of you. Because you were to cowardly to save her." With her speech done, she gave an inhuman howl as her small body shook. The next thing Rumplestiltskin saw before him was a large wolf angrily glaring at him.

Red's words had cut him deeply, reminding him of how he was too weak to save his beloved and how many times he had to look at her disappointed face. He never felt he was worthy of Belle, but he had always known she loved him. Looking back on that love he realized how selfish he had been with it and though he would have given the world to save her he could not. He stepped backwards slightly as Ruby became the wolf. He let out a low hiss. This was Belle's best friend and even though she had not approved of the match, she had never wished any ill will toward them.

"Ruby," he said warily "I do not want to fight you. You were Belle's friend. I have no quarrel with you." His words were met with a snarl and the gnashing of teeth. Ruby was out for blood. Hunkering down the wolf leapt at the imp, baring her canines. With a wave of his hand, Rumpelstiltskin had the wolf frozen in midair. She was still biting and snarling, but unable to do any damage. Stepping towards her, the Dark One jutted a scaley hand into her chest. A moment later he withdrew it holding a glowing heart. With a somewhat pitying glance, he released the wolf from the spell holding her.

Ruby fell to the ground in a quivering heap, the pain of her heart being gone too much. She stumbled to her paws, faltering severely. "Don't make me do this," muttered Rumplestiltskin, holding her heart gingerly. Ruby responded by snapping at him roughly. He watched her, thinking of how much of a friend she had been to so many people. However now, there was no stopping her. As she got closer the Dark One sighed and gave her heart a tight squeeze. She let out a yelp and stumbled slightly. Undeterred, she continued forward ignoring the pain. She continued towards him, trying to bite or cause damage.

It wasn't until he had squeezed the heart so tightly it was reduced to dust that the wolf was silenced. Frowning at the crumpled pile of fur at his feet, he walked to the end of the pier. "I am truly sorry," he said softly, letting the dust loose into the water. "You were Belle's dear friend. May you always run free." It was not often the Dark One felt remorse for killing someone, but it pained him to take the life of someone Belle held so close. Glancing back, he saw the wolf had returned to her human form, making the scene more gruesome. Rumplestiltskin sighed and left the pier, unsure of where to go.


	8. Chapter 8

***Author's Note***

* * *

**Hello everyone.**

**No I didn't fall victim to Rumpelstiltskin's madness**

**Just to real life and stupid stuff**

**Anyways I am back with avengence and for those of you who use the app Wattpad, my story is posted there.**

**Go on over and give it some love? Please? I usually update faster there. **

** 130731096-dark-one-returns**

* * *

The smoke that had enveloped Regina and her two associates dissipated leaving the three women in Regina's crypt below her father's tomb. As she caught her breath she glanced at the others. Mary Margaret was in a crumpled heap on the ground crying. Regina could no longer see the tough warrior she had grown to see Snow as. No, now she was that scared little child who had just lost her mother. Her father. Temporarily her daughter. This woman, who had lost everyone dear to her had just lost her one true love.

Emma was by her side, doing her best to comfort her, but she was struggling. Regina could practically see the anger radiating from the savior and it wasn't helping her mother. She pointed to the door, "Emma, go outside." She said keeping her voice even-toned. Emma shook her head. Regina rolled her eyes and gave Emma a warning look. "You're not helping. Go outside and breathe." Emma, glancing at her mother let out an aggravated huff and stormed out, leaving the two once mortal enemies alone.

Snow was in a grief filled daze and hardly noticed her daughter's abrupt exit. Arms wrapped around her body, she tried in vain to bring some small mount of comfort to herself. Regina stood awkwardly beside her for a moment, before she knelt and placed a hand on her shoulder. That one simple motion tore down the wall between them. Snow gave a pained wail as she practically collapsed into Regina's arms. It was awkward for the queen who once held nothing but hatred in her heart for Snow White. Now there was only pity.

Regina consoled the princess silently for several minutes. Finally Mary Margaret looked at Regina with such a look of pure pain and sadness, Regina could say nothing. "It hurts..." gasped Snow sadly clutching her chest. "Please," she gasped. "Please what asked the queen gently, a bit confused. Mary Margaret motioned to her chest. "Make it stop...please make go away. Kill me, please..." There was so much sadness in her voice, Regina was taken aback.

She shook her head emphatically. "No Snow. No. Your daughter needs you... Emma needs you," she argued gently. Snow just sobbed. "Please... I'm no good without him please, Regina...do it. Kill me! I'm begging you...take my heart and crush it!" She clutched Regina's hands desperately seeking for help. Regina pulled her into a tight hug. A tiny gasp filled the room and in the next instant, The Evil Queen Regina was clutching Snow White's heart.


	9. Chapter 9

***Author's Note***

* * *

**Hello everyone.**

***Insert shameless Wattpad plug***

**For those of you who use the app Wattpad, my story is posted there.**

**Go on over and give it some love? Please? I usually update faster there.**

** myworks/14394251-dark-one-returns**

**Lots of love to you all and thank you for the support!**

* * *

Regina clutched Snow's heart in her hand, looking at it. How many times had she wanted to crush it into dust for sharing her secret? Now, though, she couldn't do it. She looked at Snow who nodded in reassurance and resolve. Regina inhaled deeply and waved a hand in front of the woman's face. "I'm sorry Snow," she whispered as Snow White fell forward into the queen's waiting arms.

Regina placed her on a makeshift bed of lush cushions and took her heart gently placing it in a small wooden chest before placing into a sealed vault drawer in her wall of hearts. She watched as it illuminated the vault and glowed brightly. No way was she going to kill Snow. It would be the worst decision Snow could ever make. No, putting her to sleep until this was over was the merciful thing Regina could do.

She took a few moments to herself, trying to stay her now trembling hands. Keep it together Regina, she thought. No way would she be able to defeat Rumpelstiltskin, the imp that trained her. She was no where near as powerful. Breathing deeply she went up the stairs to find Emma.

Emma hadn't stopped pacing, creating wear patterns in the grass. She stopped when she saw Regina. "Where's Mary Margaret?" She asked worriedly.

"She's downstairs resting, Emma," she said trying to keep her voice calm. "She was hurting... and asked me to help. So she is resting Emma."

Emma nodded shortly as she resumed pacing, her boots stomping in the dirt. "What are we gonna do Regina?" she growled angrily, her body rejecting the grief of loosing Prince Charming, her father.

"Emma, I don't know."

"You have magic do something..."

"He trained me Emma. No way can I beat him..." she said weakly. Emma just stared at the queen. "What!?" replied Emma. Regina couldn't stop her hands from trembling. Emma angrily punched the air as she began to shake. Breaking down into dry sobs, she just stared at Regina with a look of pure distress.

"Teach me magic..." she said simply.


End file.
